legacy_of_zackfandomcom-20200214-history
Chemo-instinct
Background Chemo-instinct is a divine power passed down to the strongest mortal believers of Micheal P. It is an energy that is gifted to the weakest of lifeforms to give them a shot at a sentient level if their mental mind surpasses their feeble body. It is said that Zack himself was never mortal to begin with; Indeed he had the body of a mortal like an infinite amount of others, but the mind that surpasses this into oblivion. Chemo-instinct is a power that gets stronger depending on how controlled and internally collected the individual is. If the lifeform gifted with the ability has a poor lack of mental control and emotional control, the ability will surely be weaker than a quantum-foam, making the users physical ability even stronger. After gaining this ability, if the Chemo-instinct gets weaker than the physical ability of its user, the user will become erased from all existence. (Which is later discovered that they will first be placed in a purgatory) So the ability, which is channeled through the being of the user, must be stronger than their physical form always. The user can indeed be serious in battle, but if they allow their emotions to channel foolish decisions, they will become much weaker because of this. This is why Zack is a candidate for the Chemo-instinct since he is usually very passive and controlled emotionally. This helps him develop the ability at a faster rate than others who have failed due to poor control. Although, mental strength will not save the user completely. After getting past the initial stage of awakening the ability through willpower and emotional control, they will soon discover that using it comes very difficult. This is where the training will come in. The user must expose themselves to many mental challenges in other universes in order to achieve a stronger use of the power. The user must be in sync with the universes above, which is passive. The universe is a cold place that shows no bias, such as Zack who must without clouded judgment. Users (And how they failed) Alfred Bowtie (Buzz Math) - During one of the ancient wars, he pretended to be on the side of the enemy. It was when he betrayed the enemy in the light of Micheal P, that this group had fought him. Using 100% of his power, he fended them off until he realized that he was burnt out. After avoiding the Chemo-Instinct for too long in fear that he would combust (Like Zack had done) he ended up lowering the ability to a weakened state where he was then erased from existence. Michael 'Goob' Yagoobian - When he couldn't catch the game-winning ball in the Quinfinite Baseball Division Finals, he allowed the anger for his roommate Luis for keeping him up all night get the better of him. Stupidly, he let the ability reach quantum-foam level after thrashing about the stadium like a moron, erasing himself from existence in the process. It is said that out of all of the past-lives, he's given the ability and his life up in the dumbest way possible. Zack - Zack is the current user of the ability and still holds it firm. Although he combusted in order to save Callistarpolis from colliding with another universe, he was able to reform but in another state. Zack so far has not let the ability get weaker than his physical form. Even when he combusted, he still believed in Micheal P strongly, thus allowing him to reform.